A Ghost Boy's Feelings
by Sweet-Hearted SilverEars
Summary: Danny Fenton has finally accepted who he is, but he is still the unhappy sport of a certain bully. A confrontation in the hallway at school changes all that, and futures start to change for the better. Then Danny gets sick and the future changes again to include Vlad Masters in their family. Warning: MATURE ADULT CONTENT.
1. Chapter 1 Who I Am

**Chapter 1 Who I Am**

**_Danny's PoV_**

Daniel Fenton, usually known as Danny, thought that he was having the worst few months of his life.

First, about three years ago now, he had become a half-ghost, courtesy of his parent's stupid ghost lab. Or what he had thought of as a stupid lab. It was hard to muster much disdain for something that had unlocked a part of who he was destined to be.

Second, Danny had realized finally that he was gay. This was mostly thanks to the effects that Skulker's and Vlad's deep-toned voices had had on his lower belly and cock. Perhaps strangely, this had bothered him more then his new status as a ghost boy. But, eventually, he had become resigned to it as well, finding himself unable to deny the intimate knowledge of who he truly was. In fact, he would have believed that things were beginning to finally look at least good for him now, if it hadn't been for one thing…

Danny yelped sharply when Dash's big left foot was suddenly in his path, tripping over the bully's shoe and falling forward onto his knees, his school books spilling out over the cheap white tiles of the locker-lined, otherwise empty hallway of Casper High.

"Ungh! Dash, Oww!"" Danny complained, sighing as he looked up at him with clear annoyance while beginning to gather up his spilled books slowly.

"Oh! So sorry, Fenton," Dash replied, his apology obviously sarcastic as he gazed down at Danny, his thickly-muscled arms crossed over his broad chest as he notably did not move to assist his younger school mate. "I didn't see you there."

"Yeah, well, don't sweat it, Dash," Danny said as he stood up again with his books in his hands, all his irritation and frustration rising to his tongue as he spoke unthinkingly. "You've never noticed me before now. Unless you're tripping me, or slamming me into my locker, or generally treating me like shit! So why in the wide world would I assume that you'd notice me now?"

Danny was shocked at himself as he spoke, but thankfully, Dash appeared just as shocked by Danny's words as he was. The bully's mouth hung open, and his eyes were wide as he stared down at Danny now, seemingly speechless.

Danny quickly decided that he should go now while the getting was good, and so, as though he had planned to do so all along, he turned on his heel abruptly and strode away to his next class even though he knew he'd be late now thanks to Dash's stupid bullying.

* * *

**_Dash's PoV_**

Dash's world was in turmoil, the young man thought to himself where he sat atop a toilet lid in the boy's restroom, hiding until he figured this life-altering event out in his own mind.

One of his regular targets of amusement had talked back to him.

And not just any target, but one Daniel Fenton. The one that he had thought of as the least likely to stand up to him and his bullying. But he'd been proven wrong, and Dash didn't like that at all.

Something must have happened in Danny's life away from the school to change him somehow. To make him a stronger person with a firmer will, and Dash was going to find out what it was, no matter what it took.

* * *

**_Danny's PoV_**

Danny was sitting in the first class that he had with Dash since after their confrontation in the hallway. The back of his neck prickled with a constant phantom itch, and he continually fought down the urge to turn around and acknowledge the older boy.

Dash had been doing nothing but staring at the back of Danny's head since the beginning of class, and Danny refused to give Dash the satisfaction of realizing that he knew it.

By the end of the school day Danny was so frustrated that he either wanted to scream and rip all his hair out or go ghost and fly for a few hours of freedom before returning home only to do the same over again the next day. Except that when he left the school, Dash was waiting for him outside on the sidewalk.


	2. Chapter 2 Revelations

**Chapter 2 Revelations**

**_Dash's PoV_**

Danny was driving him crazy, Dash decided where he tried to appear casual and uncaring while he waited for the other boy on the sidewalk out in front of the school. He hadn't acknowledged Dash's presence once since he'd defied him in the hallway directly after lunch, and for some reason that he still couldn't define to himself, Dash was pissed off by it immensely. He recognized the other boy's anger easily too though when it rose up in Danny's blue eyes as he stepped out of the school and saw Dash waiting for him there, but he called out to him anyway.

"Hey, Fenton! Get over here!"

Dash was, obviously, too far away to hear it, but he saw Fenton sigh in annoyance, his own breath sending his long dark bangs fluffing up around his face for a moment as he came across the vibrant green grass toward him.

"What is it that you want, Dash?" Danny asked when he stopped directly in front of him, using a lame excuse to try and get out of talking to him any further. "I really should get going now. My parents can be annoying. They worry."

"Fine, then," he agreed, clearly surprising Danny judging by his changing expressions. "Can I come with you?"

"_What_? _Why_?" Danny gasped, his electric blue eyes widening further. "I mean, you hate me, Dash."

"Who told you that?" he asked, allowing a slight hint of teasing to enter his tone now. "Do you think that because I bully you? I bully everyone. It's practically what's expected of jocks, after all."

"Then maybe you shouldn't be a jock anymore. Nothing is worth being pressured into being cruel to others, not even football," Danny said profoundly, clearly expecting Dash to just brush off his words.

"Maybe you're right," he said, appearing calm even as his heart had started to pound at the thought of such freedom, as it always had before when he briefly considering breaking free of the rigid mold that his life had become lately. "I'll consider it."

It was his choice after all, not his father's any longer, now that he was eighteen.

"_What_?" Danny asked him, well and truly shocked now by their odd exchange. "Why would you ever take my advice?"

"I have thought about this stuff before, actually. But you intrigue me, Danny," Dash decided to confess his motives abruptly. "Talking back to a bully takes real strength of character. Character that not every person has. I want to get to know you, Danny."

"..Wow," Danny replied after several moments of obviously stunned silence. "I- I thought.."

"You thought that I was just a dumb jock, am I right?"

"Y-Yes. ..I'm sorry, Dash."

"I accept your apology. But just remember from now on, labels are for packages, Danny, not people."

"I.. will, thank you."

"Good. So, can we hang out? Wanna grab a burger and a shake with me?"

"Um.. A-Alright, I guess. Let's go."

* * *

_**Danny's PoV**_

Danny was completely bewildered, feeling like he was having an out of body experience where he sat across the table of their booth from Dash. Each of them had, surprisingly, ordered the same thing. A burger, fries, and a large root beer float with chocolate ice cream instead of vanilla.

Danny's ears had flushed bright red when Dash had insisted that he would pay the bill for both of their meals, but thankfully he had managed to conceal the color from view with his long black hair. He was pulled back out of his own thoughts when Dash spoke again, the older man watching him with intense interest as Danny nibbled at his fries, having already devoured his burger and about half his float.

"Wow, Danny. You have quite an appetite. But you should slow down before you make yourself sick."

"Oh, no, don't worry. This is how I always eat, so I'm not really rushing or anything. I'm used to it."

"I see. So, do you have any other secrets that a friend of yours should know?"

"Of course. Everyone has secrets, Dash. But I'm not really sure that I trust you that much yet. Sorry, but you can't buy my friendship with food. Even one of my favorite meals."

"No, don't apologize, Danny. It's understandable. And of course I can't buy your respect with food. I wasn't trying to do that at all. How about this? I will go first with the secrets. I want to earn your trust, Danny, not steal it. How much you decide to trust me is your choice, but I promise that I'm not going to hurt you by repeating anything that you tell me here to anyone. I hope you'll do the same for me?"

"Of- Of course," Danny stammered, looking at Dash in astonishment because of the unexpected turn that their conversation had taken. "I would never."

"Thank you, Danny. I don't want to be a football player. That was my dad's dream, not mine."

"_Really_?"

"Yeah."

"Then what do you want to be?"

"I want to be a mechanic. Kwan and I really want to open a car and bike garage together. But the problem is, it would mean defying my father's wishes."

"That's hard. But you have to do what's right for you, Dash, not what's right for your dad. Or you'll never be truly happy in your own life."

"I know that, Danny. It's just difficult. But, you know that. Your turn, Fenton. One secret. For now at least."

"Uh.. I'm half-ghost," Danny confessed, feeling his face instantly go hot even though he knew that Dash wouldn't believe him.

"_What_?.." Dash asked, his low voice sounding hurt now as he finished up the last of his chocolate root beer float. "Danny, I.. I just told you something really personal about me, and now you're making a joke out of it. Maybe I was wrong about you.."

"No, Dash, you're not wrong about me," Danny stated firmly, his bright blue eyes flashing slightly with his wild, mixed emotions. "And I'm not joking, or lying, though I sometimes wish that I was. But it's okay, I knew that you wouldn't believe me about that. I'll prove it to you, later. I only told you that because.. I'm a coward who's afraid to tell you about my other secrets."

"What do you mean, Danny?" Dash asked, appearing intrigued despite the bump in the conversation that they'd clearly both felt.

Danny drew in a deep breath, obviously centering himself in who he truly was in his soul before speaking. Dash could see it in his face, and in his eyes, so he knew that he should take this seriously, whatever it was that he was going to say.

"I'm gay, Dash."

"…Gay?"

"Yes. Gay."

"Just for clarification, are we talking gay, like _real_ gay? Or just happy?"

"Real gay, Dash. _I want to find a boyfriend_ type gay."

"Wow. You go deep, Fenton."

"Hey, you asked."

"I did. Who- Who knows?"

"Me. And now, you."

"_My god_,_ Danny_! _No one else knows_? And you're trusting _me_?"

"I've only known.. really _known_ and accepted it, for a few months, Dash. And yes, I guess I am. Are you planning to betray me, now?"

"No, Danny. I promise. We're friends now. Friends don't hurt each other that way. I'm not sure about the ghost thing, but if it's true?.."

"It _is_ true. Trust me."

"Then you've told me two secrets. That makes it my turn. My last, deepest secret is the same as the one that you just shared. I'm gay, too, Danny."

"_Oh my gosh_, _Dash_!" Danny gasped; his blue eyes going wide with shock as he suddenly leaned in closer to him across the table. "_Be careful_! Me saying that here is one thing, and still risky, but you.. you're a jock!"

"I already told you that I don't want to be a jock, Danny. Besides, thanks to your fast eating habits, there's no one here yet after school like there usually is when I'm here with Kwan."

"Who knows?"

"Me. And now, you."

"_Dash_! _Really_? No one?"

"It's like you said. I'm a jock. It's the way that everyone in town thinks of me, whether it's entirely accurate or not. Most people don't understand the 'labels are for packages' thing."

"Are we still sharing secrets? Because I have one more big one," Danny confessed, biting his own lower lip between his teeth in a clearly nervous manner.

"I'm fresh out, actually. I'm not a very complex guy that way. But if you wanted to give me a freebie, then I wouldn't say no."

"I.. Alright. I'll tell you. But only because it's necessary for you to know if we are going to be friends now. I'm really not expecting you to act on it, so don't worry."

"Danny, whatever it is, you can tell me. Trust me. It'll be okay."

"I.. I really like you, Dash. Really, truly like you. I have for a while now, I think. I just.. didn't realize because I didn't know, you know?"

**_Dash's PoV_**

Dash blinked, watching Danny squirming where he sat in his side of their booth in embarrassment, completely shocked by the other boy's statement.

"Yes, I know," he replied seriously when he found his voice again after a few uncomfortable feeling minutes, trying to break the tension now as he teased him. "And because I've been a right jerk to you, I imagine."

"Now there's a wager you'd win," Danny joked, rolling his eyes with a small smile of amusement before becoming serious once again. "It's hard to tell if you care for someone when all they do is yell at you and put you down."

"I'm sorry. But I'm going to make it up to you, Danny. Starting now."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"By going straight. Or gay, as it were. I've decided. I'm quitting football. Kwan and me will open up our garage after graduation. But most importantly, I'm going to be your boyfriend."

"_What_? _Why_?" Danny gasped, his eyes going wide with a mixture of shock and hope. "I mean, not that I'm objecting exactly, but why would you do that for me? Doesn't that seem kind of.. crazy? You don't even like me that way. ..Do you?"

"I'll be honest with you, Danny, I don't. I didn't know that you liked me, so how could I? But I do like you, and I _want_ to like you that way. Isn't that a good start, Danny?"

"I.. Yes, it is. But I think that we should wait and see if we're even compatible before we tell anyone, okay? You have more to lose then I do by coming out. People actually like you. What if they stop?"

"I really don't care, Danny. I swear it to you. As long as _you_ like me, we'll be fine."

"I do, Dash. I love you. But we should still be careful about this. Please?"

"Sure. Whatever you want, Danny. It's necessary to be cautious about things like this. I know."

"Thanks. Can we maybe go to your place? Just for a few hours before I have to go home?"

"Sure. No problem."

"Cool. I just.. don't want this to end so soon. I feel like I'm dreaming."

"It's no dream. I promise."


	3. Chapter 3 Boundaries And Patience

**Chapter 3 Boundaries And Patience**

When they got to Dash's house they headed straight up to his room, Danny blushing pink as Dash led him there by the hand gently. They sat down on Dash's bed across from each other still holding hands, and Dash smiled as he looked at Danny's flushed cheeks and averted blue eyes.

"Hey, Danny?"

"Yeah, Dash?"

"You're adorably cute when you're nervous. Do you mind if I kiss you?"

"You- You want me to give you my first kiss? Right now?"

"I didn't know that it was your first kiss, but yes, I suppose so. Because I really want to kiss you, Danny. But it has to be your choice. I want you to know that I will _never_ force you into doing anything with me that you don't choose to. Will you let me kiss you?"

"I- Yes, okay. But.. Just be gentle? Please?"

"Of course. Come here?"

Dash let go of his hand and opened his arms to him, smiling when Danny wriggled closer to him on the mattress and snuggled into him, melting against his chest with a sigh of contentment and a smile of joy.

"_Mmm_, _Dash_.. This feels _so good_. It's _wonderful_. I've dreamed of your arms around me for so long without even realizing it. And then when I did realize.. I love you so much, Dash. If you do this.. If _we_ do this, then you have to promise me that it's forever. No matter what. No matter how hard it gets. Alright?"

"I promise. I'm not leaving you, Danny. _Ever_. Was there anything else that you were worried about?"

"Well, yeah. There's still the ghost thing. I'd prefer to show you first. You know, _before_ the kiss? This way if you do decide to bail on me, all that I'll have to do is leave home and go to live in the ghost zone. Permanently. Which, honestly, before all this happened, I was seriously thinking about doing anyway."

"_What_? You were thinking of leaving? _Forever_? Without saying a word to me? _To anyone_? Danny, _how could you_?"

"I wasn't happy here, Dash. And I didn't know you then. I still really don't, but I would like to. I think.. I _know_ that you can make me happy."

"I appreciate your honesty about the depths of how you feel for me, Danny. But that's not really the issue here. You were going to abandon your home, your family, and me, to go and live in some ghostly universe? With dead people? Real dead people? How could you possibly have ever been happy there? I mean, you're not dead ,right?"

"No, Dash, I'm not dead. I'm a human with ghost powers. Half human, really. I'm flesh and blood. You've felt my physical warmth. It was just an unlucky lab accident courtesy of my ignorant parents, who should have known enough to leave well enough alone and not even invent the ghost portal. It's dangerous to even keep around, but there's not really any way for me to destroy it, even if I wanted to do so. But you're making the ghost zone sound worse then it is. I probably could have found a ghostly boyfriend somehow. But you know what? I'm glad it's you, Dash. I need someone who will remind me to embrace me human side, too. With kisses, the pleasures of heated flesh against heated flesh. I'm not just one or the other, I'm both. Ghosts are cold, but I don't notice it when I am one, or notice it in the other ghosts. But for now, I need to show you my ghost half so that you believe me and know that I didn't lie about that. Then maybe, if you still want to, you can kiss me?"

"That sounds like a good plan," Dash agreed, looking slightly dazed by all the information that Danny had just given him. "Especially that last part."

Danny smiled, his blue eyes going soft as he extricated himself from Dash's arms with reluctance to stand, moving a suitable distance away from the bed before looking directly into Dash's expectant, watchful eyes.

"Remember, Dash, it's still me, and I won't hurt you. I love you."

"I believe you, Danny. It's okay."

"Really? Thank you. Okay. Here it goes."

Danny closed his eyes, focusing on his other, ghostly half. A single white ring of ghost energy surrounded him, then split into two, transforming him in an instant. His body was suddenly clothed in his black and silver suit with the shiny silver 'D' for Danny on the front of his chest, his black hair became the color of pure snow, and lastly, when he opened his eyes again, they were green and glowing brightly.

"Well, Dash? What do you think?" he asked him, obviously a little wary of his reaction to his change.

"_Wow_, _Danny_! You look _hot_! I mean you always look hot, but.. _Damn_! And you're Danny Phantom? That is so cool!"

"Really? You think?"

"I _know_. Danny?"

"Yeah, Dash?"

"Can you be kissed in your ghost form?"

"Um.. I don't know. Why?"

"I just wondered. Maybe we could.. try it sometime?"

"Uh.. Sure, if you want. Just not this time okay, Dash? I'd prefer my first kiss to be on my human lips."

"No problem. Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Change back and get over here. Those virgin lips are mine."

"Dash!" Danny gasped, stumbling back over to the bed quickly as he untransformed, his pale skin flushing pink again and his blue eyes going heavy lidded with instant desire, the sudden jolt of lust causing him to speak more openly to Dash then he normally would have done. "_Oh yeah_! _Kiss me_! Plunder my open mouth with your wet, wicked tongue!"

"_Mmm_, _Danny_.." Dash hummed, smiling as he opened his arms again to the other boy. "You have a dirty mouth."

"_Mmm_, _yeah_. Sorry, Dash."

"Don't be sorry, Danny. I like it. I really, truly like it. Trust me."

"_Ohhh_!" Danny moaned as Dash took him back into his arms, drawing him down onto the bed and pulling him close against his larger body. "_Love you_, _Dash_! Want you, so much! .._Please_, _hold me tighter_!"

Danny moaned louder instinctively when Dash's arms tightened around him as he wanted, and he then whimpered helplessly when Dash lowered him down onto his back on the mattress beneath them and lowered his head to take Danny's slightly parted lips. The kiss was gentle and chaste at first as he had requested, and Danny was grateful for it. But he was also grateful when Dash somehow just knew that Danny wanted him to deepen the kiss when he whined softly in the back of his throat, clinging to Dash and accepting his slick, heated tongue eagerly against his own.

Danny cried out, his lips pulling back from Dash's when he arched his back as Dash's right hand was suddenly beneath his shirt and playing with his nipples. Squeezing them gently and rubbing the sensitive, suddenly peaked nubs of flesh, Dash watched Danny face twist with intense pleasure and clear surprise.

"_Dash_! _Nughh_!" Danny gasped, his blue eyes dilating with the stimulation as he whimpered and withed beneath him. "_No_, _it's too much_! But it feels.. _so good_. Don't stop! _Please don't stop_, _Dash_!"

"_Mmm_.. Are you hot for me, Fenton?" Dash teased, his smile widening as he watched the conflicting expressions swirling over Danny's face. Joy, desire, pleading and hunger. Helpless love and longing.

"_Yes_, _Dash_!" Danny replied, visibly close to sobbing with the pleasure that he was receiving from Dash's hands and mouth. "_Yes_, _so hot_! Feels so amazing it's almost unbelievable! _Ahh_! _Love you_, _Dash_! _Unghh_!"

"Good, Danny. I like that. What do you wanna do about it, babe?"

"_Oh god_! Let me touch you? _Please_! I _need_ to touch you, Dash!"

"Alright," Dash agreed, withdrawing his hand from beneath Danny's shirt before rolling over onto his back with Danny on top of him now. "You do deserve a turn to do as you wish as well. What are you gonna do?"

"_This_!" Danny purred, Dash's shocked expression in response causing him to smirk as he looked deep into his eyes while reaching his hand down between their bodies.

Dash gasped softly, then groaned as Danny unzipped his fly and slid his warm hand inside his pants to close around Dash's half-hard cock, one stroke from his new boyfriend's hand drawing him to full hardness.

"_Hunghh_, _Daniel_!" Dash panted, shuddering as the other boy's hand began to stroke him faster. "That feels so.. _wonderful_! _Don't stop_!"

"Did you just call me Daniel?" Danny asked him, his hand pausing in his stroking motion for a moment before resuming.

"_Unghh_! Yes, I did. Would you prefer that I didn't?"

"Well, actually.. I kind of liked it. Not that I mind when you call me Danny, but it felt good to know that you take my pleasuring of you seriously enough that you would call out my full name. It uh.. It gave me the shivers. Considering that, maybe we should reserve it for the bedroom."

Dash nodded his head quickly several times, finding his voice unexpectedly frozen with his intense pleasure as Danny's hand once again began to move faster. Then Danny's free hand moved down between his own thighs to undo his zipper, slipping his hand inside to take hold of his own hard, dripping cock and beginning to stroke them both in rhythm. Danny had been turned on by Dash's sex noises and expressions as his fingers stroked his warm, pulsing length firmly, though with gentleness also, so it took no time at all before they both climaxed.

Hot, slick seed covered Danny's hand where he was stroking Dash, then his own release coated his fingers and soiled the bottom of Dash's shirt before Danny slumped down on top of him with sudden tiredness.

"_Mmm_, _Dash_.. That was _great_! Um, sorry about your shirt, though."

"Don't worry about it, Danny," Dash reassured him, his arms coming up around Danny's sweaty, cloth-covered shoulders tenderly. "It was majorly hot. _You're_ majorly hot. You have my official permission to soil my shirts any time that the mood strikes you."

"Oh my gosh! You mean it?" Danny asked, his blue eyes hopeful as he smiled down at Dash with obvious happiness. "Really?"

"Of course. What are boyfriends for?"

"_Aww_, _Dash_.. That's so romantic. I love you. Can I rub myself off against your shirt again tomorrow after school?"

"Absolutely."

"Yeah?

"Sure. It's no problem at all. I told you, I liked it."

"I liked it, too. If you're really sure about us, Dash, then maybe we can just tell our close friends to start with?"

"Sure. I'll tell Kwan, and you can tell Sam and Tucker. We'll do it during lunch. That way I can sit at your table with you after we tell them. I'd rather not leave you without me for that long, but it does seem to be the best option."

"You're right, Dash, it does. I'll give you a thumbs up when I need you to come over to me."


	4. Chapter 4 His Phantom Eyes

**Chapter 4 His Phantom Eyes**

"Sam, Tucker," Danny began hesitantly the next school day at the beginning of lunch after the three of them had sat down at their usual table with their trays of food. "I have something to tell you guys. Something really important."

"What is it, Danny?" Sam asked him, her familiar face looking worried now as she instantly picked up on his seriousness.

"Yeah," Tucker replied, glancing at Sam, the back to Danny. "Whatever it is, you can trust us."

"I know that, guys, I do. But this is still a big step."

Danny drew in a deep breath, letting it all out before continuing in a soft voice, though the tone that he spoke the words in made them undeniable. "I'm gay. I've known for.. a while."

"_What_?" Tucker and Sam gasped at the same time.

"How long is a while?" Sam asked him, her expression even more concerned then.

"A few months only. Or at least, that's what I'd like to say. It's true that I've only really known and accepted it for these past three months, but I began to wonder three years ago soon after I became half ghost."

"_Oh_, _Danny_.." Sam gasped, reaching across the table to touch the back of his right hand gently with her warm palm, her black-colored nails standing out where they rested against his wrist lightly. "Why didn't you tell us sooner? Tucker and I could have been supporting you all this time. I know that it's not easy being.. other male-oriented."

"Yeah, Danny, Sam's right," Tucker agreed with a nod. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

Danny slid his free hand behind his back then, hoping Dash was keeping an eye on him like he'd promised as he held his thumb up in the agreed upon signal before he spoke again.

"I'm sorry, guys," Danny said truthfully. "I just wasn't ready to tell anyone. But I would be really grateful for your support now. Because the thing is, I have a boyfriend as of yesterday."

"_Oh_ _my gosh_!" Sam gasped, both of his friend's eyes going wide as she spoke. "What- _Who_?"

"That would be me," a familiar voice came from behind him now.

Danny turned to smile up at Dash, vaguely noticing Kwan standing behind him and looking uncomfortable.

"Dash! Sit, please," Danny offered as though he'd had no idea that he was going to come to him here, causing Dash to smile down at him. "Join us, both of you."

"Don't mind if I do," Dash said, ignoring the sudden whispers that sprang up as he lowered his lunch tray to the table and sat beside Danny on his right.

Kwan blinked, doing the same after a moment, silent as he set his own tray down and hesitantly sat at Danny's other side.

"_Dash_?!" Tucker hissed, though he did keep his voice down as he leaned in toward Danny across the table. "Are you _insane_? He's a bully!"

Danny was about to reply when Dash reached out and touched his right hand briefly to quiet his lover, smiling at him before turning to Tucker and Sam.

"It is true that I have been cruel to all of you, and others, in the past. But I apologize for it now and ask your forgiveness. My newly discovered love for Danny has caused me to finally open my eyes and accept just how truly wrong my actions were. I ask also that you reserve your judgment for now, and as proof of my sincerity I'll tell you now that I have quit football. I will not be paying in Friday's game. I will not be _at_ Friday's game, either. I plan to be with Danny."

"_Dash_! _Really_?" Danny gasped, his blue eyes shining as he turned his head to smile at him. "I know that you said you wanted to, but I'm so happy! Friday is my birthday, you know? I'll be _eighteen_! Free to be with you no matter what anyone says about it!"

"Oh? Then it would seem that your intriguing defiance was well timed. We will have to do something special for your big day together."

"_Oh_!" Danny gasped again, his eyes brightening still further. "Can we get tattoos? Please? I have _always_ wanted to get one!"

"Sure, if that's what you want, Danny."

"It is. Will you hold my hand?"

"Of course. We will hold each other's hands."

"Dash?"

"Yes, Danny?"

"Was your father very upset? About you quitting football, I mean."

"I requested that Mr. Lancer not tell him, but of course he didn't agree to it. Dumbass. And yes, my father is angry. He's left me several irate messages on my cell already. But it doesen't truly matter, Danny. I've chosen you. And my car garage with Kwan."

"Aww, Dash. I love you."

"I like you, too. So, what do you want for your tattoo?"

"Your name done in gold ink inside the outline of a red-inked heart."

"Yeah? I'll get the same, then. Only your name in grass-green ink, like your eyes."

"But, his eyes are blue," Sam stated in obvious confusion.

"Not his _phantom_ eyes," Dash corrected softly, smiling at Danny before winking at him playfully. "I will be the _only_ _man _to ever see _those eyes_ darken in passion."

"Of course," Danny agreed with a nod and a return smile, blushing pink when Dash winked at him. "I want no other."


	5. Chapter 5 Making Him Mine

**Chapter 5 Making Him Mine **

It was finally Friday after school thankfully.

It had been a rough week for the both of them.

For Dash because his father just would not drop the football issue, and for Danny because Jazz would not accept his relationship with Dash.

Strangely, Danny's parents didn't seem to care about his relationship with Dash, and neither did Dash's mother.

The only thing that Dash's father cared about was his son's lack of interest in football. Probably because it seemed so sudden to him, while Danny and Dash both knew that it wasn't at all.

But none of it mattered, because Danny was finally eighteen and they had gone to get the tattoos that they had already decided on, holding hands like Dash had promised where they each lay on a separate table on their stomachs.

Dash wasn't wearing his shirt, as he was in the process of getting his tattoo high up on his left shoulder, and Danny's pants were down around his ankles and his briefs pulled partway down, as he had wanted his tattoo on his upper left butt cheek.

Danny winced, squeezing Dash's hand again as the sterilized needles marked them as belonging to each other.

"Are you okay, Danny? Does it hurt very badly for you?"

"No, it just stings is all. But it's worth it. I love you, Dash."

"I.. I love you, too, Daniel."

Danny shivered when he said his full name, his blue eyes going heavy lidded and hungry as he looked over at Dash, their gazes meeting instinctively.

"_Dash_?.." Danny said, his low voice breathless as he licked his own lips without realizing it in response to Dash's declaration.

"Yes?"

"When we go back to your place.."

"Yeah?"

"I want you inside me. Making me yours by making love to me. Will you do it? Please?"

"Of course, Daniel. If you're really sure?"

"I am. I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

"Very well. Let's claim each other by making love."

/

The two of them had chosen to go to Dash's place since they knew that his parents weren't home, heading to the kitchen for some food, eating ham and mustard sandwiches and chicken noodle soup together along with ice cold Pepsi before heading up to Dash's room. They decided to give the food they'd just eaten some time to settle, so they lay close on Dash's bed watching a movie together.

After it was over Dash drew Danny deeper into his arms, both of them lying on their sides because of their tattoos as they began to kiss and touch each other tenderly.

Soon, their clothes were scattered around the double bed and they were naked in each other's embrace, Danny's face flushed with both embarrassment and desire as Dash suddenly pinned him down on his back beneath his larger frame, Danny grateful that he thought to prop his slender hips up off the bed with a pillow so that his freshly-inked tattoo wouldn't rub against the mattress.

Danny gasped as one of Dash's fingers pressed against his opening lightly, the slickness of the lube that they'd bought together on the way to Dash's making his stomach quiver visibly as the thick digit pushed inside him slowly.

"How does it feel, Danny? Is it okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine," Danny reassured him, opening his legs a little wider on either side of Dash's hips with an obviously pleased little smile. "It feels good, I promise."

"Good."

Dash soon had him stretched and ready with the use of three fingers and more lube, not wanting to take any chances with their first time, withdrawing them to slick himself up thoroughly before his hands took hold of Danny's pillow-propped hips, careful not to touch the protective gauze pad taped over his left buttock as he lifted them higher carefully. Dash lined his cock up with Danny's pulsing opening, beginning to press himself into his boyfriend slowly, pausing when the other man cried out and shook in his firm hold.

"_Dash_, _Ahhh_! _It hurts_! But don't stop. It feels good, too. _Fill me with your cock_! _Please_?"

Dash nodded, beginning to move again, pushing in deeper as he lifted his right hand to cup Danny's left cheek, brushing his warm thumb over the soft skin by his ear to comfort him while he pierced his virgin body with his hard rod. He stopped when he was all the way inside Danny, giving him time to adjust, only starting to thrust slowly when Danny turned his face into his palm, nuzzling his cheek against his palm with a quiet, clearly needy whimper.

"_Oh my god_.. It's so.. _good_! _Take me harder_, _Dash_! _I need it_!"

Danny moaned when Dash did as he asked, throwing his arms around his neck and shuddering as Dash scraped over a place inside him that caused his body to spark, heating up like fireworks about to explode high into the starry night sky.

Dash gasped as Danny's already tight body clamped down around his cock, groaning as he watched Danny come rapidly all over his own stomach, thrusting hard into him one last time and yelling out as he went deeper still and filled him with his hot seed.

"_D-Daniel_! Oh my god, Daniel, you're so _hot and tight_.. I couldn't hold it back at all."

"I'm glad," Danny said with an honest smile, snuggling deeper into Dash's arms just as he slipped wetly out of him. "We'll get better at stamina in the future, but right now, I want to know that you really do want me bad enough to lose it that fast. And that I want you enough to lose it that fast, too. That's the way that it should be. Because I love you, Dash."

"I love you, too, Daniel."

"Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6 Claiming Complications

**Chapter 6 Claiming Complications **

Dash woke about an hour later to the painful sounds of Danny throwing up in his attached bathroom, getting up out of bed quickly, intending to go to him in there when he stumbled out of the small room. Danny was visibly shaking, abnormally pale even for him, and covered in sweat as he stumbled toward him on quivering legs, his blue eyes flashing to glowing green, then back to blue.

"_D-Dash_.. Something's wrong. I feel.. so strange. ..Like my body is trying to tear itself apart from the inside out. _It hurts so much_.."

"Oh, god, baby," Dash gasped, reaching out for Danny and pulling him in close, needing to comfort him. "We need to get you to a hospital."

"No, no hospital."

"But, Danny-"

"_No_, _Dash_! They can't see my DNA. I don't know if it is different then before the accident, but I can't risk it. I have to get home. ..To the ghost portal. I need to find Clockwork. I pray that he knows what's wrong with me. He's the only one that might, and the only ghost that I can trust with this. Please, Dash. I'm frightened."

"Okay. I'll get you home, love. I promise."

* * *

Danny stood before the swirling, green ghost portal, weak and shaking, his clothes soaked with sweat and dark hair damp with the same as he looked back over his left shoulder at Dash as he transformed into his ghost half.

"..Wait for me here? I'll be back soon. I promise."

"I'll be here, Daniel. Always."

Danny smiled at him weakly. "I love you, Dash. We'll figure this out. Together."

"Yeah. Together."

Danny faced forward again then, squaring his slender shoulders and trying to be brave as he flew into the ghost zone, reluctantly leaving his boyfriend behind.

He flew quickly, hoping that he could find Clockwork in time, ignoring the Box ghost when he floated past him going the other direction. (Beware! :))

He also flew past Johnny and Skulker, though thankfully he was above them, so they didn't notice his presence.

He was in no kind of condition to deal with their bullshit problems with him this day.

Thankfully, he soon found Clockwork, floating weakly into the strong arms of the version of the ghost that was closest to his own age.

"C-Clockwork.." he panted, unconsciously clutching at the other ghost's broad shoulders. "There's something seriously wrong with me. Please tell me that you know what to do?"

"No, Danny," Clockwork told him, taking one look at his aura and knowing as his arms moved to enfold him in the embrace of a close friend. "But I _do _know what _you_ need to do."

"Oh, thank god! What? _Tell me_, _please_?"

"You have Mated yourself to a human male, and so your ghost half is trying to tear itself free before it dies inside you. You took a human to your heart, and so your ghost side feels rejected by you. He is leaving you."

"_What_? _No_!" Danny gasped, tears filling his blue eyes as they flickered to blue and then back again. "I don't want that! I _need_ him. He's a part of me now!"

"Then you need to let him know. He _will_ leave you before he dies of a broken heart. Unless.."

"Unless what?"

"You would have to take a ghost Mate in order to keep him safe within you."

"_A ghost Mate_?" Danny reeled back from the other ghost, his eyes going wide and round with shock. "But I can't do that, I- _Dash_! _I love him_! He's the _only _one that I want."

"The choice has to be yours, Daniel. Take two Mates, or lose him forever. No one can make it for you."

"Oh, Clockwork.. This is terrible. How could I betray Dash this way? I love him so much that it hurts.."

"It's not betrayal if you talk to him about it before making your decision. Tell him the truth and see what he will say about it."

"I don't- _Shit_! Why does the world hate me?"

"The Fates _love_ you, Daniel Fenton. It may not seem like it now, but they are trying to help you. You _need_ two Mates to keep you whole and safe. A human and a ghost. It must always be this way for a half ghost when they decide to Mate, lest they lose their human or ghost half. Another half ghost would be ideal, as that would require only one Mate. But since you already have a human Mate, any ghost could do in theory. Regardless, there is only one other half ghost in existence in your time and place."

"..Clockwork?.. Can you do it? Can you be my ghost Mate?"

"No, Daniel, I can not. I am sorry. But as the Guardian Ghost of the time stream, for me to take a Mate is forbidden. To watch over time is my after life. To have to take time away from time to tend to and share myself with a Mate, no matter how lonely I am.. The results would no doubt be disastrous."

"But that's not fair!" Danny said angrily, fire flaring in his eyes as they continued to flicker from green to blue and back again. "You need love, too! Everyone does! And you're the only one that I can trust with this problem!"

"I know that you think that, Daniel, but it's not true. Your heart will guide you and tell you where to go. Listen to it. I am lonely, Danny, it's true. But your friendship helps me. It helps me more then you will probably ever know. Now go. Speak to your Mate. Make your choice and make it soon. You have twenty-four hours at the most. If your ghost half really means as much to you as you say, then do not risk him further."

Danny nodded, quickly leaving the ghost zone and transforming back to human as he threw himself forward into Dash's open arms and broke down sobbing, the tears on his face and his expression heart wrenching to behold.

* * *

After Dash got Danny calmed down and he told him what was happening he gathered Danny close into his arms to comfort him.

"I won't let this happen to you, Danny. You need your ghost half. He's a part of you, and I want him just as much as I want you. You both belong to me, so you have to save him."

"But, Dash-"

"_You have to save him_," Dash repeated firmly, pressing his fingertips over Danny's parted lips to gently silence him. "You need him, and I _want_ him. If the way that you must do that is by bringing another man into our family, then I accept that. Just make sure that you chose the right one. Someone who can love you the way that I love you and the way that you love me. Someone who will help us, not make this situation more painful for you."


	7. Chapter 7 Complicated Solutions

**Chapter 7 Complicated Solutions**

Dash's hands were resting atop Danny's shaking shoulders, tenderly holding him close from behind as he threw up into the leaves of a fancy flowering bush near the door of the large mansion that they'd gone to after leaving Danny's parent's house.

Dash waited 'till after he was finished before he cleaned Danny up, lifting a hand to stroke his sweaty face as he gently wiped his mouth off with a napkin, carefully brushing the damp hair back from his eyes as Danny smiled at him tremulously.

"Your eyes keep changing, Danny. And they're all glassy looking. It scares me. We need to get this done. For both our sakes."

"Yes."

Danny reached up a trembling hand to take hold of the fancy silver knocker just as the door suddenly opened inward to reveal the owner of the large house.

"_Daniel_? What are you doing here?"

"Vlad. We need to talk.."

* * *

"Surely you jest with me, Daniel," Vlad said, his expression unusually serious as he paced the floor while Danny and Dash sat close together in two chairs where they were talking in his study.

"No, I'm not," Danny replied softly, looking pale and sweaty as he reached for Dash's hand, their fingers visibly clasping tightly as the older man watched them both closely.

"You are willing to let me bed you in order to keep your ghost half?"

"No, not bed me. Mate me. It needs to be a permanent Bond to work, so you would have to love me. Please tell me that you can love me, Vlad? I don't want to lose my ghost half, and Dash doesen't want me to, either. I, _we_, _need you_. I know that you're homosexual. You told me so yourself. Would it really be so bad for the three of us to be a family? I could make you happy, Vlad, I know I could. I don't want this to happen to you, and I know that it won't if you chose me."

"No."

"No?" Danny gasped, shock and pain flashing in his flickering eyes. "But-"

"_No_, Daniel."

"_But why_? I love you, Vlad. We could be good together, I know it-"

"_What_?" Vlad gasped quietly, moving closer to them slowly and with obvious hesitation. "What did you say? Tell me again!"

"We- We could be good together?"

"_No_! Not that. The other bit."

"I love you."

"_Yes_! _That_."

"That's what you want to know? It _is_ the truth, I promise. I love you, Vlad. I don't feel exactly the same way about you as I do Dash, but I shouldn't, because you're _not_ Dash. You're you. You're attractive, with a dominant aura that makes my knees weak. Your voice makes my lower belly quiver when you speak to me. If only you could love me, you would be perfect. I don't know what I'll do if you abandon me here in this twilight of pain. I don't want to have to make that choice at all. None of the other ghosts can hold a plasma ball to you, Vlad."

"_Mmm_. Well that _is _true," Vlad mused, one hand on his chin as he studied both of the younger men with intense dark eyes.

"Yes. Won't you please help us?"

"This is not as simple as you are making it seem, Daniel. What does your human Mate truly think of this? Not just the parts that he has told you. I will not be no more then a third wheel in this relationship."

"I- Dash?"

Dash squeezed Danny's fingers with his hand affectionately, reassuring him without words before he looked up at Vlad steadily.

"I accept that we need your help, Vlad. That we need you. I accept that you will be a part of our family. But I am not interested in your.. attentions. Your physical love is for Danny, not me. He's the only one I want. So when we are in bed together with him, as we undoubtedly will be at some point, _don't _try and touch me like that. It won't go well, and all that it will do is upset Danny. That's not what this is about. It's about _saving_ a part of him that neither of us wants to lose. Danny loves you that way. I don't."

Danny looked shocked at the sudden outpouring of thoughts and feelings from Dash, but Vlad appeared satisfied by his answer.

"I thank you for your honesty, Dash. If you had lied to me I would not have agreed to this arrangement. I still would have helped Daniel somehow, just not in this manner that we now embark upon."

"You mean you'll help us?" Danny asked him hopefully.

"Yes. I will Mate you, Daniel."

"Thank you."

"Daniel?"

"Yes, Vlad?"

"Come to me."

Danny nodded, letting go of Dash's hand reluctantly to stand up and walk toward Vlad on trembling legs, reminding the older man of a sick and injured fawn that had sought him out for comfort and healing in his youth. Vlad drew Danny carefully into his space, his left hand moving to rest on the middle of his back, long fingers curving there over the wet, cold fabric of his shirt. Vlad's right hand moved up to lightly touch the right side of Danny's face, his expression visibly worried when his large palm encountered heavy sweat on his hot skin and dampening his lovely dark hair.

"_V-Vlad_, _I'm so scared_.." Danny begged him, his voice shaky and his blue eyes wide and glassy with pain. "It _hurts_ so much. _Please_.. Please make it go away!"

"_Shh_, _Danny_," Vlad soothed. "I'll make the pain stop. I promise you. Come with me now. Both of you."

"Uh," Dash said in reply, his expression wary now. "I think I'll just.. go on home if you don't mind."

"_What_?" Danny gasped, his flickering eyes going wide as he reached out toward him with a trembling hand while he stood with his back now pressed against Vlad's strong chest. "..Dash.. You _can't_ leave me. I need you here with me. With _us_."

"Daniel is right, Dash," Vlad admonished him, though he wasn't hurtful in the way that he said it as he looked at him. "If this is going to work, then you can not distance yourself from me. This _is_ about Danny, but you have made how you feel clear, and I promise that I will not make you uncomfortable intentionally. Danny loves you, and he needs you here for this. It is important that you be here with him. To do otherwise will only hurt him further."

Dash stiffened visibly, but then he sighed, relaxing in defeat as he stood and closed the distance between him, Danny and Vlad abruptly.

"You're right, Vlad, and I'm sorry. I want- I _need_ to help Danny save his Phantom half, but sharing him with someone else is painful for me. I thought that it would be just us, you see. We need to get this done. But once the danger had passed and we move on to building our relationships with each other, will you please be patient with me, Vlad?"

"Of course," the older man agreed, gesturing with his chin down a dimly-lit hallway as he took Danny's left hand in his larger one. Dash reached out to take Danny's free right hand with his as they listened to Vlad speak. "We will be a family, and family always tries to understand each other. Come. My bedchamber is this way."


	8. Chapter 8 Halfa Ghostly Joining

**Chapter 8 Halfa Ghostly Joining **

Vlad laid Daniel down in his bed, the eighteen year old naked on his back, before joining him, the older man just as bare as Danny was. Dash was naked as well, though obviously uncomfortable and wary about this, and Vlad motioned for him to join them beneath the covers, keeping his sympathy well concealed. There would be time for emotional attachments to form later, but if this was really going to work out between the three of them as it really needed to for Danny's sake, then Dash needed to get used to the idea. Dash climbed into the large bed and beneath the covers on Danny's left, the opposite side from Vlad, leaving Danny with the middle of the huge mattress.

"You need to switch to your ghost form, Danny," Vlad informed him as he drew him closer and into his arms. "It will make this easier on you. I will do the same."

"Okay," Danny agreed, his human from wavering in and out of focus with his weakening powers before they stabilized, flinching at the strain that it put on his hurting body.

His hair turned snow-white, and his eyes shifted to glowing green, though they still flickered, almost like a power shortage, and his phantom suit appeared for a moment, then vanished, leaving him naked again under the covers.

"Kiss him, Dash," Vlad instructed, his dark eyes looking directly into the younger man's as he spoke firmly to him. "Comfort him while I get him ready."

Dash nodded, moving deeper into the bed now and closer to Danny, lowering his golden-haired head to press his lips to his.

Surprisingly, his lips didn't slip through Danny's lips, but instead made firm contact, a strange, probably ghostly in origin, buzz of pleasure filling their lips where they connected, spreading passion throughout their entire bodies rapidly in approval of the kiss.

Dash smiled and pulled back for a moment to say gently, "_Mmm_, _Danny_.. Your mouth is so _soft_.. silky. And tingly. Electric, almost. You're so beautiful, my love."

"_Mphh_, _Dash_!" Danny moaned helplessly, his lips parting with the sound as he stared up at him pleadingly. "_I love you_. Kiss me again?"

"_Always_, _Daniel_. _Always_."

Vlad watched as Daniel's mouth was covered by Dash's again, their tongues entwining, the pair kissing and touching with obvious love as Vlad's hands moved to gently spread Danny's bare legs open a little more. Danny shivered, his gorgeous thighs quivering in reaction, but he didn't protest, just continued to moan and squirm helplessly as he and Dash kissed and caressed each other tenderly and with clear physical hunger and affection. So Vlad slicked up a couple of his fingers, sliding one of them deep into him, then the other, gently stretching his inner muscles out so that the pain would be lessened when he took him. Danny gasped and shook, whining softly and clinging to Dash as Vlad prepared him thoroughly.

Dash let go of Danny with clear reluctance when the older man tapped his left shoulder with a single finger, moving out of the way for Vlad, watching the man shift to his ghost form before moving into position above Danny. Vlad had already slipped on protection and slicked himself up, so he looked down into Danny's liquid and needy eyes while he positioned himself at his hot, pulsing entrance.

"It will be alright, Danny," he said firmly in his deep, sensual voice. "I will take the hurt away. Just breathe for me, and let me in. Do not fight it."

"I won't. I need- I _want_ this.. _Please_, _Vlad_.. _love me_!"

"Yes, Daniel."

Vlad shifted his hips forward then, pressing inside slow and easy, causing pleading whimpers and needy sighs to escape the boy's throat quickly, like beautiful, erotic music on the air.

Once Danny was comfortable, his movements sped up, and the effect was instantaneous as the color of Danny's skin improved and the aching, hurtful pain in his lower belly dissipated completely, the flickering of his eyes stabilizing, staying green now since he was still in his phantom form.

"Oh, thank heavens," Danny breathed in clear relief. "The pain is gone.. And I feel _so good_ again. Thank you, Vlad."

"You are most welcome, Daniel. I am very glad that you are no longer hurting."

"Yes. _Ohh_! I feel so.. _hughh_! _Vlad_, _please_,_ I_\- I need to-" Danny's voice cut off abruptly as his face heated up and went deeply pink with embarrassment as he licked his lips and looked up at him pleadingly.

"I understand, Daniel," Vlad promised, pressing his lips to the younger man's right cheek lightly, then his left, looking deep into his eyes as he said calmly, "Hold onto me."

"..Okay."

Danny jerked and then moaned when Vlad began to shove into him deep and hard, clinging to him tightly and panting as he felt the soul of his ghost stir inside him, surprised when he heard a soft purring sound of pleasure echoing in his mind just then from his other half, shaking harder as Vlad's ghost half answered his with a deeper, hungrier purr. They both yelled out each other's names as they released, Danny coming hard over his own bare chest while Vlad spilled himself into Danny in fast and furious pulses of seed before they both slumped limply onto the mattress beside Dash. Danny reached out for Dash's hand with his left, linking their fingers together tightly while his right came up to rest over the hot and sweat damp bare skin of Vlad's upper back.

"It is done," Vlad stated firmly, his gaze direct and darker then usual with his spent passion. "We are Halfas of each others souls."

Danny gasped softly, his green eyes widening visibly.

Then he smiled widely.


End file.
